Lakegirl
by lovecastle89
Summary: The team spends some time at the beach. Inspired by the episode in which Princess Allura loses her bikkini top in the lake, this is my spin on how that happened. Contains hints of romance between Allura and Keith and Lance being just plain naughty. Set during DoTU. *COMPLETE*


_**Ah... The famous pink bikkini top incident! This was always one of my favorite Voltron scenes and I hope you like how I've created my own story based on it.**_

_**I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. This little story like all my others I make no money off of. Please feel free to read and leave a review (I love them!) I am my own beta, so any mistakes are of my own.**_

If it wasn't the frigid and brutal winters on Arus, then it was the scorching hot summers that could make anyone miserable. When the Voltron Force had any down time, which was scarce, Lake Arus was a favorite place to be.

One, steamy, sunny day, they all decided it was much needed lake time. Hunk had packed a lunch for the team so they could enjoy a picnic along with swimming and hanging at the beach. There were sandwiches consisting of tuna and cucumber, roast beef and cheese and Pidge's favorite peanut butter and honey. Packed along side for snacks were apple slices, guacamole, carrots and a chocolate cake for dessert. Hunk included ice cold tea, lemonade and water for drinks.

They had their own private beach area withing walking distance from one of the castle's many paths leading away. The area was beautiful with a running waterfall amongst a huge bluff, a lush forest of several acres and containing many giant, old trees native to Arus and a clearing where Hunk set down the picnic basket along with a checkered tablecloth that he spread out on the ground.

Stripped down to their swimming trunks, Keith, Hunk, Lance and Pidge were ready to let loose and be wild and free. Toes in the water led to splashing, hollering and swimming. The four boys were laughing as they watched Pidge flip over and do somersaults underneath the water. Having so much fun in the lake, they hadn't noticed the figure stroll close to the shore until they looked over.

As the beautiful Princess Allura neared the shore and was ready to wade in, they all stopped to stare and Keith's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her in a pink bikkini. The boys hadn't seen the princess in such little clothing as this. Her tiny, but curvy waist was accented by the bikkini bottoms and as she placed her hands on her hips, she swayed to the side just a bit as she smiled at them. Her honey-gold hair gleamed in the sun and was pulled up high in a tight bun and her blue eyes held a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Come on in Princess! We're having a blast!" Hunk called to her, his arm beckoning her eagerly.

"Oh, I'll be in! Don't worry," she reassured him and the others. Keith couldn't have been happier to see her. Finally she was away from her mundane royal duties and ready to have some fun with him and the rest of the team. His grin seemed to stretch from one direction of the planet to the other and Allura especially took notice.

"You are so full of smiles today Keith," she remarked, her eyes locking with his.

Swimming a little closer to observe Keith's ogling, Lance couldn't help but think that Keith looked like a fourteen year-old school boy infatuated with the girl of his dreams. He never missed an opportunity to embarass Keith in front of ladies, so he had to let this tongue loose.

"He's smiling Princess because he's not wearing his trunks," Lance joked and the rest of boys laughed, all except for Keith who frowned at Lance incredulously. Allura's cheeks were flushed and for a moment she was gullible thinking Lance was serious, but after looking down at the clear and now still lake waters, she could see that Keith was wearing red trunks, the same color as his flight suit.

The laugher died down in a few moments, but to Keith it felt like hours. Lance was just being Lance. Brushing off his embarrassment, he decided to find out if Allura was indeed going to spend time at the beach.

"So, are you coming in the water Princess? It's perfect!"

"Of course, but all of you watch this!" She replied eagerly and immediately on cue, her mighty Voltron lion Blue emerged up slowly from the depths of the lake, water cascading down from all sides. "Boys, this is my diving platform," she said proudly, her head held high as they all continued to look at her with their mouths gaping in surprise at the lion which was a mighty and seemingly formidable presence there. Swiftly, yet gracefully, Allura swam towards the majestic lion that looked as though it were to come to life at any minute and engage in battle. Soon before their very eyes, the lovely confidant princess clad in her bikkini caught their attention as he stood atop the lion.

"Careful Princess! That's awfully high!" Pidge called up to her nervously.

"You little hotshot!" Lance yelled up to her smiling.

"No way could I do that on the top of my lion," Hunk remarked shaking his head.

"Ah, she's got this guys," Keith said confidently nodding his head as he looked around at all of them.

"Watch this!" Allura hollered from high above atop of the blue lion. Silently, they held their breaths and watched as she got into perfect diving form with her arms raised over her head and in a fluid motion she dove splashing into a deep part of the lake. As her head surfaced in the great lake, she swam in smooth front crawl strokes towards the boys while they clapped and cheered. After shaking her head to release the springs of water, she finally caught her breath.

"Wow! Does that ever feel good!" she exclaimed, her smile radiant. She swam a bit further splashing against the boys for fun and then heading towards shore.

Stepping out, she then lounged on the checkered tablecloth. She didn't need to swim much more, just a dip in the refreshing crystal waters of Lake Arus was enough. Sitting back with her eyes closed as she let the warm sun's rays hit her, she opened them to find that Keith too had stepped out of the lake and sat next to her on the site.

"Wow. That was some impressive dive Princess," he remarked, his ever present grin in place as he ran his hand through his thick, black mullet.

"Thank you Keith. I've practiced a lot. Did you know I've been swimming here since I was a little girl?" she asked him, her voice a bit giddy. "That's when I learned to dive," she told him as she leaned back on her palms as her toes wiggled about in a carefree manner. Beads of water glistened on her smooth ivory skin. Her hair was wet, but still in its perfect bun and Keith noticed drops of water dripping from her golden riglets on the sides. Her blue eyes were sparkling matching the tranquil waters of the lake before them.

"Did Nanny take you down here all those times?" Keith asked inquisitvely. He couldn't imagine Nanny allowing the young princess to play down at the beach in a swimsuit especially like her pink bikkini she was wearing. It was modest enough for a bikkini, Keith supposed, but Allura was showing quite a bit of skin.

"Sometimes, but most days I spent with my mother down here. She was quite an accomplished swimmer and she taught me how to dive. Nanny never liked to swim and she always insisted I wear a long, rubbery swim suit to cover myself up." She curled her lip a little as though disgusted and then raised her head to stare at the clouds above them. "I just got to love the lake, the water and the way it makes me feels with the sun all sparkly on the surface," she said softly as she gazed over at the part of the lake where Blue still proudly stood. When Allura had mentioned her mother, Keith couldn't help notice a little tinge of sadness glimmering in her eyes.

"It is so fitting that you pilot the blue lion. It just suits you being part of the lake just like your lion," he said nodding as he gently tapped her shoulder with the back of his hand. A blush as pink as her bikkini spread across her cheeks and then both of them grew quiet. Allura looked down at Keith's hand, only inches from hers. It appeared so strong and much larger than hers with long fingers and she felt as though she would like to touch it and interlace her fingers with his. Her thoughts dissapated quickly when Keith lifted his arm and again brushed hers with the back of his hand. Little shoots of electric tingles rushed through her limbs and into her core causing her to feel warm with extra blushing and smiles.

"Look at Pidge. He's standing right on top of Hunk's shoulders," Keith said pointing out this to her. "I bet he's gonna dive off of him," Keith said as he seemed to study them for a moment and then cocked his head towards Allura before he said, "I don't think it'll be as impressive as that dive you did Princess." He leaned in closer to her and she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder.

Emitting a nervous chuckle with a shy "Thanks," she twisted her body in an awkward manner unable to think of further conversation. "I think I'm ready to go back in the lake. How about you Keith?"

"It's a plan," he said in agreement and they both got up and headed back into the lake to join Pidge, Lance and Hunk.

Cheering and laughter filled the lake as they played splashing each other all around. keith floated on his back and felt carefree while lost in his thoughts. As he gazed up into the azure sky that held puffy, cotton-like clouds dotted here and there, he thought of what peace it was and without any sign of Lotor and Zarkon to ruin everything.

Allura turned a few somersaults in the water and as Lance watched from behind, he thought of what fun it would be to sneak up behind her. Feeling playful, he silently swam behind her and reached for the lower strap on her bikkini top thinking it would be hilarious just to give it a little tug. As he did so, the princess turned around quickly just as he dove under. She hadn't seen a thing, but she did feel something at her back.

Pidge and Hunk then called for her attention. Thinking nothing further of the little pull that occurred at her bikkini top, she smiled and waved at Pidge and Hunk who were playing around. Suddenly, she felt her bikkini top loosen and give way. Now, it had fallen off of her and lay floating on top of the water before her eyes.

"Oh no!" she cried. "It's come apart! I can't put my top back on!" she stammered out as she began to feel heat rising to her cheeks, she began feeling panicked as she hugged herself. "What, what am I going to do?"

Lance immediately felt a snag of remorse shoot through him. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just an innocent, playful snap of her bikkini top. He had snapped many girls bras back in his academy days, just for fun. Although, his biggest punishment was a punch in the shoulder or a scolding from his teachers, he never once had a girl lose her over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder. He glanced over at his teammates whose expressions matched his of wide-eyed shock and embarrassment for the poor princess.

Valiently, Keith trudged out of the water and grabbed a thick, large towel Allura had brought with her down to the lake. Sprinting back down the shore, he held it out to her.

"Here Princess, come out of the water with your arms crossed and I'll wrap you in the towel," he said assured caring very much for her modestly.

Her eyes widened with great uncertainty as though she were thinking _Are you serious?_

"Don't worry Princess. I'll close my eyes as fast as I can and wrap the towel around you."

What other choice do you have Princess?" Hunk asked. "I mean I could try and fix your bikkini top, but just so you know I'm a mechanic and not a seamstress." He wasn't trying to be humerous, but Lance and Pidge laughed out loud as did Allura. It put her more at ease.

"Okay Keith. I'm coming out, but you all have to promise not to peek," she warned them jokingly as she held up her hand and shook her index finger at them. Keith squeezed his eyes shut as Allura quickly rushed out of the lake and instantly went to Keith holding the big towel. She felt his firm, muscular arms nearly embrace her as he wrapped the towel around her while they faced each other. Allura secured the towel and was grateful at how big it was.

"Thank you," she whispered to Keith as he passed by him. She was grateful for his fast thinking and her face was no longer as red as his swimming trunks.

Sitting back down on the tablecloth spread, she planned on waiting until she had dried off and her hair wasn't so soaked so she could change back into her pink jumper that laid over in the grass. They all put aside thoughts of the bikkini top mishap. Allura was covered and feeling more confidant as well as ready for some food. There was a warm breeze blowing and soon Keith and the others left the lake and dried off with their towels. Feeling rumbles of hunger in his big stomach, Hunk began to dig in the picnic basket.

"Hungry anyone?" he asked as he pulled out sandwiches, lemonade, ice tea and the snacks along with cups and napkins.

"Starving," Lance responded eagerly snatching a roast beef sandwich and tearing off the paper that enveloped it before he bit into it ravenously.

Allura dipped carrots into the guacamole and began munching away on them before she picked out a tuna and cucumber sandwich that she set aside for herself.

Quietly with only the whirling sounds of the leaves on the trees and chirping birds, they munched away at the lunch. Then, Keith's head jerked back suddenly and his brown eyes grew large and alert at something on the path.

"Oh shit!" he whispered, his voice sounding somewhat frantic as he stared off beyond the woods and the path.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me Lotor decided to land here," Allura returned back, her voice strained with a tinge of anxiety.

"No, no," Keith answered back trying to sound calm. "It's Nanny coming up the path!"

"I need to hide and quick!" Allura hurriedly replied back. "She's going to kill me if she sees me in a bikkini and hanging out here with you guys."

"Make that half a bikkini," Lance joked eating an apple slice.

Like a rabbit, Allura scampered quickly and hid behind the massive trunk of a large basswood tree near their picnic area.

Nanny was walking closer with a purpose as usual and as she looked up and saw the group of boys, she scowled.

"Hooligans! Have you seen the princess? I have been looking for her! She is supposed to have been picking berries with the maids, but they said she never showed up!"

"Can't say we have Nanny," Pidge responded as he put his glasses back on.

As Keith was seated on the tablecloth, he caught sight of Allura's bikkini and quickly shoved it underneath and safetly hidden from Nanny's menacing eyes.

Continuing her glare, she stood in true Nanny form wearing her dress with the apron, her hands on her hips disbelieving that they didn't know where the princess was. And, why weren't any of them concerned for the princess's safety? Her suspicions were nagging her.

"Nice day for a dip in the lake. Are you going to join us Nanny? We're probably gonna go back in shortly," Lanced asked quizzically fighting the smirk that wanted to form on his face.

"I most certainly am not!" she incredulously shot back as if he would dare to taunt her.

"Really? That's too bad. I really thought you had a bikkini on underneath and were going to go for a swim," he added.

There were multiple huffs and suppressed squeals as the other boys fought desperately to not laugh out loud at his quip. Before she could respond, she inclined her head up and saw the regal blue lion sitting firm on its haunches. Its expression seemed to bear a smirk as though it too were mocking her.

She turned her eyes sharply back at Lance and snapped, "I do not appreciate your taunts you hooligan! Trying to be funny! If you see the princess, you send her immediately back to the castle."

And with that, Nanny spun around and headed back down the path leading to the castle. As they began to see less and less of her form, Keith yelled back at the large tree behind them.

"The coast is clear Princess. You can come out now." Allura then reappeared, fluffy white towel still heavily cloaked around her.

"Lance, I can't believe you said that to Nanny," she laughed and Keith erupted in laughter along with Pidge and Hunk.

"I know! That was unbelievable Lance. But, I almost lost my guacamole on the cloth here," Keith admitted. "I really don't need the visual of Nanny in a bikkini."

"I know Keith," Allura agreed. "I was trying not to laugh out loud while I was hiding behind the tree. My stomach still hurts and I think I piddled a little down my leg," she giggled.

Her hair was still wet and with the towel wrapped around her, she still felt a little embarassed.

"I can't wait to get dressed again," she told them. "I feel oddly all out of place," she added sitting back down on the cloth next to the picnic basket.

"You're more dressed than us Princess," Pidge said.

"That's right. Come sit down and let's finish this lunch," Keith said beckoning to her with his hand before he patted a spot for her to sit on the cloth near him.

"Ooh! This sandwich is the best!" Allura exclaimed taking a large bite out the sandwich. She didn't realize how hungry she had become.

"Hey! Does anyone want an Arnie Palmer?" Hunk asked holding up the bottles of sweet tea and lemonade.

"What is an Arnie Palmer?" Allura asked, her large blue eyes twinkling with curiousity.

"Tea and lemonade mixed. You're gonna love it Princess!" Hunk said happily as he grabbed a ceramic cup for her.

"It'd be even better with some vodka added," Lance said with a grin after he took a sip of his. Had any of them suspected that he had anything to do with the princess's bikkini malfunction, not only would he be in a heap of trouble, he would definitely need some vodka in his drink.

Everyone chuckled including Allura. Fun in the sun, bantering with each other all while enjoying the refreshing waters of Lake Arus. It was a peaceful day for the Voltron Force.


End file.
